Ties of Darkness Harry Potter Style
by Shinigami's-Necromancer
Summary: The Harry Potter version of Ties of Darkness.


Title: Enter the Darkness  
  
Chapter 1: Summer Times  
  
Author: Shinigami's necromancer  
  
Pairings: Harry/Draco right now, more as this progresses  
  
Warnings: Shounen-ai citrus, if this ain't your thing, go away. Flaming me will have no effect as I will more than likely give them to my darling wife to deal with. *shrugs* she'll take care of it.  
  
Summary: HP version of the Weiß fic....  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I'm borrowing them and I promise they will be returned with very minimal damage. Honest. Please don't' sue, I'm not making any money nor do I have any.  
  
That having been said, onward  
  


* * *

  
Harry sighed, falling backwards onto his bed with a muffled thump. He had stayed in his room since he'd finished breakfast, right before Dudley had thundered down the stairs. Everything had failed and Dudley was now the size of a small rhinoceros and made just as much noise. Harry swore that the ground quaked every time his cousin moved. Which was why he was in his room, waiting for Ron to show up. After the defeat of Voldemort the year before, his life had mellowed out some and he began to live a normal life. Well as normal as one could be when you were Harry Potter. But he was making an effort and had gone and done many 'normal' things. Like taking a lover. That was the main reason he looked forward to going back to school now. He smiled at the memory. He and Draco had fought side by side against the Death Eaters and Voldemort, much to the Gryffindor's initial shock. After the final battle, Harry had been so happy he threw himself at the closest person, Draco. The blond had been startled but had eventually returned the ecstatic embrace. After that they had formed a sort of shaky friendship which progressed further when Draco accosted him in the halls one night. Half an hour of groping and frantic kisses found them searching for a room. Gryffindor Tower was the closest so Harry brought them there. Thankfully, his dorm mates were asleep and a silencing charm on the closed bed curtains ensured that no one would wake up from ensuing noise. Which was a good thing because neither of them was quiet by any stretch of the imagination. They'd had sex three or four times before casting a scouring charm and falling asleep in a sweaty tangle of limbs. Neither had stirred until the next morning (a Saturday thankfully, it would have been difficult to explain to the Professors why they were late), by Ron pulling aside the curtains. Harry sighed again. Where the hell was Ron? The redhead hadn't taken their relationship all that well, hadn't been happy to find his best friend and arch rival in bed together. In fact, he'd ranted for twenty minutes about Unforgivable Curses much to Draco's amusement and Harry's chagrin. Finally, the second youngest Weasley had quieted down, settling for glaring at the smirking blond. After a long discussion, the redhead had calmed down. Hermione had taken the news much better. Ron and Draco still didn't get along but they were at least trying to make the effort to be civil. He had that to be thankful for at least he realized as the door opened to reveal the redhead.  
  
"Ready to go Harry?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  


* * *

  
The trip back to the Burrow had been uneventful. Only Ron and the twins had shown up to help, but that didn't bother Harry in the slightest. The twins had come home to visit their parents and had jumped at the chance to help with the moving, if only to tempt Dudley with more sweets likely to turn his skin green. With the uneventful trip, the entirety of Harry's stuff (it was his last year after all and he would be getting an apartment with Draco after graduation), Harry was more than thrilled to find he had a letter from Draco waiting for him.  
  


* * *

  
A week had passed since Harry had arrived before the letters from Hogwarts showed up. Which meant shopping for school supplies. Which meant Diagon Alley. Which meant seeing Draco. The year was looking good already.  
  
OWARI  
  
A/N: I know that was short but hey, I was grabbing at straws and it was annoying. I couldn't get this chapter moving for a week or so. *sighs* Whatever. I should have part three up (HP because there're still some loose ends) and I'll hopefully have it up at the end of the week or early next. Bear with me please and review!!! Reviews encourage me to write.... 


End file.
